1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording disk files in which a transducer is spaced closely adjacent a rotating disk, and relates more particularly to methods for maintaining the space between the transducer and the disk surface free of contaminants and debris.
2. Description of Prior Art
In current and future magnetic disk files, the trend is toward closer and closer spacing between the disk surface and the transducer or transducers which "fly" in an air bearing relationship relative to the disk surface, this spacing now being measured in a few microinches. Such close spacing is important for improved magnetic performance of the disk file, but it does present problems if contaminant particles enter the space between the transducer and the disk surface. The presence of such particles in this space can cause problems either by producing head-to-disk interference (HDI) which can lead to catastrophic damage to the recording surface of the disk, or by becoming embedded in the magnetic recording layer. Such embedded particles can produce magnetic defects and will often later produce scratches or other damage to the slider face as a result of contact with the transducer. These problems can be particularly serious when the magnetic head employed is of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,625, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Such a head is mounted in a slider which is provided with side rails extending in the direction of disk motion and with leading and trailing edges relative to the disk motion. The transducer element is mounted on the trailing edge of the slider and the slider is mounted on a radially movable access arm so that the transducer element and slider trailing edge are radially aligned with the center of the disk. The leading edge of the slider is provided with a taper in the side rail portions for aerodynamic purposes.
In operation, it has been found that contaminant particles on the disk which first strike this tapered portion of the slider tend to move under the tapered portion, and are often embedded in the disk coating by wedging action. Such embedding is, of course, highly undesirable because of the resulting deleterious effect on the magnetic and physical properties of the disk coating and subsequent damage to the slider itself.